beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aqua Mischief Loki F:R
Mischief Loki F:R (Swedish: Rackartyg Loki F:R) is a combo of Attack and Balance type beyblade that spins both clockwise and counter clockwise owned by Joan Martinez. This beyblade was aquired when it was found in a statue of the god in sweden and used as a violent weapon until it was lost for ages. Ater centuries of being lost the god beyblade has come back to wreack havek on the world. Contents #''Facebolt : Loki '' #'4D Energy Ring : Loki' #'4D Fusion Wheel: Mischief ' #'4D Performance Tip: Final Ragnarok' #'Special Move's : ' 'Facebolt: Loki The facebolt depicts the Norse God Loki. Loki is the son of Farbauti and Laufey. Loki was a god of mischief and father of the 3 Chaos Monsters Hel, Fenrir, and Jormungandr. The facebolt includes the face of the Chaos monsters with Loki's Horn Crown printed on a red facebolt '4D Energy Ring: Loki' ' The energy ring is a green and gold mix that is both rough and smooth with many grooves. The green on the energy ring shows the shape of a jesters hat because loki was considered a evil jester among the norse gods. The gold is Loki's evil grin that he used to decieve people in mythology such as the death of Baldr that he planned and was never punished.' '4D Fusion Wheel: Mischief' The fusion wheel consists of of half metal half high recoil rubbermake it have different modes. The core of the beyblade is made of entire rubber to withstand attacks from below from small beyblades. The metal wheel has two modes one for attack and one for balance and the attack mode includes the shape of the scythe of loki and the rubber part consisys of a part of the sons of loki hel, fenrir, and jormungandr. 'Metal Wheel : ' The metal part of the fusion wheel includes the four versions of the scythe of Loki pointing in all different directions that click into different locations on contact with another beyblade. The scyths star out as 1st of them points upward, the 2nd one points down, the 3rd points to the left, and the 4th to the right. which are clicked into the next position in a clockwise sequence on contact with a beyblade. It has a peach color and makes the beyblade spin right. 'Rubber Wheel:' : The rubber wheel is grey and consists of three different attributes. It allows the beyblade to spin left. and pick up speed when attacked. The attributes are didvided into three sections of each a part of the 3 Chaos Monsters in Norse Mythology. The first section is a part o jormungandr the giant snake the has a snakes fangs on all sides popping out with metal in each of the fangs to have more force on the attack. The second is a part of the werewolf fenrir that has a arm and claws of the werewolf to strike fear into the opponents beyblade. The third is a part of hel shows the dark domain of hell a abyss . 'Core: ' : The core is just like Fusion Hades' that allows it to change and replace them from top to bottom and the core is a black color that shows nothing except allowing it to spin both. '4D Performance Tip: Final Ragnarok' : Final Ragnorak is a performance tip that is a green color that has a performance tip that has jagged metal to make it go into a berserk mode like a war and another mode final is a mode mad of complete rubber with a tiny metal ball to create a downward force to the beyblade that can swtich tips like Variares. The final mode is Final Ragnarok that consists of the performance tip go halfway between the rubber mode and berserk mode to create Final Ragnarok. 'Special Move' : '''Giants Revenge: '''Causes the arena to quake and they beyblade gets trapped and loki leaps into the sky and creates a mirage of multiple giants that come crashing down on the trapped beyblade. Category:Owner Category:Facebolt Category:4D Energy Ring Category:4D Fusion Wheel Category:4D Performance tip Category:Content